


safe words

by dicksargents (BlondeTate)



Series: trc drabbles [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP/¾+ trying BDSM for the first time. Their safeword is “duck”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe words

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](http://ourkonstantine.tumblr.com/post/120875818529/fandom-the-raven-cycle-inspiration-prompt) don’t take this seriously please, it’s silly and stupid, and i’m sorry for any brain cells you might lose.

“I just don’t get it,” Adam begins in a slow drawl, trying to word his question without offending Blue, “why does it have to be duck?”

“Because we need something you wouldn’t ever say during sex. And you don’t say duck during sex,” Blue explains, the tone of her voice suggesting that this should be obvious. “Who says duck during sex?”

“You don’t say vacuum cleaner during sex either,” Adam counters. Gansey opens his mouth, probably to impede a brewing argument, but he’s preceded by Blue.

“Do you want to use vacuum cleaner?” Blue snaps, crossing her arms.

“I really think it’s not, -”

“It was just an example,” Adam cuts Gansey off.

Blue shrugs. “So what brilliant ideas do you have then?” The question is mostly directed at Adam because he’s the one with a problem with _duck_ but an answer comes from Gansey instead, who’s still patiently trying to appease the two.

“We could use Glendower?”

For a beat of a moment, both Blue and Adam are quiet, blinking at Gansey in what shouldn’t be surprise at all, then Blue recovers. “That doesn’t work,” she deadpans, “because I’m not entirely convinced you wouldn’t say Glendower during sex.”

Adam laughs loudly, Blue beams at him and the entire disagreement is forgotten. Gansey doesn’t protest, perhaps because he knows Blue is right, perhaps because he’s just glad this didn’t turn into a proper fight.

“Alright, let’s use duck,” Adam gives in, a fond smile still playing on his lips. Blue grins smugly. “But if I say duck and you mistake it for fuck, it’s on you.”


End file.
